


Winners & Losers

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sylvain never expected Felix to win.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 24
Collections: Spring Renewal 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Winners & Losers

**Author's Note:**

> For Spring Renewal, "April 10/Any, any, play again?"

Sylvain stared at the painted game board, at his cards, at his tiny metal figures, at everything, really... Everything except for Felix, whose smile was almost a threat. 

Somewhere, he'd made a mistake. Whether it had been on the last turn or ten before, Sylvain wasn't sure. Perhaps it had been in inviting Felix to play this new game, or in offering quite the reward if Felix managed to not just play til the end but also win. 

Felix usually got frustrated and handed back his cards or dice or whatever... He certainly didn't _win_! 

"You can't be that surprised," Felix finally said, obviously amused. "This one was... fun." 

"I'm glad," Sylvain said quickly. He was! They'd had a good game and he'd had his legs against Felix's under the table and it had been a really nice evening, actually. 

He just should have watched his mouth, he supposed. 

"We both know I'm not going to hold you to anything," Felix continued. "Not this time, anyway." 

"Yeah, I know," Sylvain replied. "Next time, though, make me keep my promises." 

Felix almost laughed. His smile was real. 

"I will, don't worry," he said as he started resetting the board. "Play again?"


End file.
